Home
by ChibiP
Summary: After a long time of wait, Draco finally comes back home... and to Lucius


Lucius scapes Azkaban right away, so this takes place before HBP, and inmediately after OoTP. I don't own anything, and this contents Malfoy incest, so if you're against it, please leave now and come back when you grow an openned mind and a decent sense of pervertion... and also a somewhat twisted sense of humor. Oh, by the way... this is PWP, and smut with just a tad bit of fluff...

Chibikitten

**A thin cloud of dust and the light clip-clop of the horses were the only indication of the carriage's passing through the desserted road. Its only occupant was none other than fifteen-year-old Draco Malfoy, who was currently pretending to read a thick volume upon his lap, but was in reality trying to subside the urges to come home once and for all. The Malfoy family was one of great prestige and discipline, having tradition as one of its highest values, and that was the only thing stopping young Malfoy from jumping out the vehicle and running home, for after turning fifteen, it was tradition for the Malfoys to return to the Manor from school in vehicle, alone.**

**For the sixteenth time in the journey, Draco sighed, his grey eyes focusing on the sight around him rather than the Transfiguration book, all past pretenses forgotten. /Still far... about fifteen more minutes/ he thought, and once again pretended to focuse on his book.**

**Not fifteen, but twenty minutes later, one of the many house-elfs in Malfoy Manor openeed the door for the young Master, and as though not feeling the urges to arrive home, he calmly stepped out of the vechicle, taking in the sight of the place he had grown up in, while a burning feeling settled within his chest, and his very muscles tensed imperceptably, he was so anxious to finally be home.**

**Upon the doors of the Manor, an elegant woman stood alone, much to the youngster's dimay, she was tall and elegant, with long, flowing blond hair falling down her back, and the tiniest of smiles gracing her face. Draco walked up to his mother slowly, knowing it would be unbecoming of a Malfoy to have an utter display of emotions, and within arm's reach of the women, she carefully wrapped her arms around Draco, her vanilla perfume envelopping the boy for the duration of the hug.**

**"It is good to see you, mother" he softly said, and got a tightening of the embrace in silent, but happy response. He hugged her back lightly, genuinely glad to see her, yet all the while torn by the wonder and concern which didn't alliviate upon arriving the manor. For once, he let his emotions get the best of him. "Where's father?"**

**The embrace broke suddenly, and for just half a second, a look of hurt crossed Narcissa Moalfoy's face. For someone who didn't have the trained art of control, the look would pass as something they had imagined, but Malfoys were masters of reading other people's expressions, and a light pull of hurt crossed Draco's chest, adding itself to the heavy weight of his own desperation. Not wanting it, Draco had once again hurt her mother's heart by showing much more care and concern for Lucius than he had ever shown for her, and the knowledge seemed to make him guitly, but not remorseful, for he did admired his father in ways he had never cared for his mother.**

**"Busy, my darling" She said, smiling lightly, but Draco could see the tears behind the small smile. "Something to do with the Dark Lord. But do not worry, he should be home shortly... or so he said. Come, lunch is ready, all your favorites, as usual."**

**Nodding, and smiling at the gesture of a warm home coming,Draco followed his mother into the Manor, both mother and son speaking quietly, catching up on the other's lives.**

**Four hours later, Draco woke up alone on his bed, his dreams leaving behind an agitation annoyingly familiar to him, made of ragged panting, heated words and red intensity. His body was covered in a thin lawyer of sweat, and his sheets stained with what he knew was the ultimate prove of his previous dreams. Tired of this state of frustration, Draco decided he wouldn't wait any longer.**

**"Jiny!" He bellowed, and a second later, a loud CRACK was heard, and his personal house-elf was standing before him, her bright ambar aeyes looking up at him, amazed. It was a rare thing to see her young master lose his temper, it waws much more common coming from Master Lucius or Mistress Narcissa, yet Master Draco was known for being more patient and lenient than the rest of the Malfoy Family.**

**"Master called Jiny?" The elf softly asked.**

**"Yes, Jiny... Have you done what I told you to do?" He asked, his grey eyes showing a steely determination as his gaze was fixed on the small creature in front of his bed. Instantly, Jiny nodded her head, her big ears flapping at the vigorous gesture, and a thin finger pointing to one of the the nightstands in the large bedroom, where a round jar laid peacefully. "Good, is father home yet?" To Draco's utter delight, relief and contradictory dispair, the elf nodded once more. "What has he done? Where is he?"**

**"In his study, young Master. Master Lucius arrived two hours ago, asked for Master Draco, and came to visit him, but Master Draco was sleep, so Master Lucius left to Master Lucius' study, and hasn't come out yet. Jiny saw it, because Jiny was doing what Master Draco told Jiny to do" The house elf explained, and got a nod of understanding from his master.**

**"I'll be taking that shower, Jiny, should my father move, notify me inmediately." He firmly oredered, but there was no hint of malice in his command, only a seense of detachment, as if Draco's mind was else where entirely, not infront of Jiny and in his rooms. He stood from the bed, walking to the bathroom attached to his rooms. "And clean the sheets" Draco said, as an afterthought, as he entered his private bathchambers. Jiny quickly moved to obey her master's wishes.**

**With the faintest frown upon his handsome face, Lucius Malfoy examined the document within his hands. It was a law in the making, which in case of being accepted, would ensure the future of his entire line, for it fully gifted purebloods with more rights than any other blood level. If only he wasn't a convict, he would use his influences to assure Fudge's very last action as Minister of Magic woudl be passing this law, if only to ensure a life of even more luxury and facilities for Draco and his heirs, if nothing else.**

**His thoughts were interrumpted though, when a light knock was heard throught the Study. Not setting the paper down,or even considering who it might be, Lucius answered with a soft, but very firm 'come in'.**

**"It is a pleasure to see you, father, after so long" This time, Lucius did look up from his paper, to set his eyes upon his only son, Draco, who was watching him from the frame of the door. He didn't say anything, a little too entranced by the young man at the entrance to his study. The boy he had said goodbye to last year by the Hogwarts train had gone, and in its place a most handsome young man stood, Draco had filled out more, and Lucius was glad to see he had also grown some good three inches,maybe four, and Draco now was almost his size. His hair, always soft and carefully kept, seemed to shine even more at the moment, looking softer and silkier, but instead of its usual gelled and neat style, it was simply combed back, leaing a few errands strands to frame his son's face, and his eyes, grey by nature, evoking a rainy afternoon, now looked as though they were twin storms, filled with emotions, even if Draco's exterior only said formality. "It woudl be good to hear the same from you, though"**

**So caught up was Lucius with observing the changes in his son, he had not come to notice he had forgotten to answer Draco's words, and for the first time in a long time, he found himself lost of worlds to say. That was something he secretly adored about his offspring, Draco's natural ability to leave him speechless ever since his birth, when he first looked upon his son.**

**Draco's eyes never left his father, and tired of waiting for an answer, and a little taken back by the lack of it, as well, he confidently entered his Father's shelter, after closing, and securely locking, the door behind him. Still silently, Draco walked up to his father's desk, and rounded it, and slowly squeezed his way between his father and the rich mahogany desk, resisting the moan which threatened to scape as his body touched Luciu's larger one. Draco, after suficiently obstaculizing his fathers view of his desk, then sat on the furniture, his eyes an honest mirror to all he felt for the man infront of him.**

**Still sitting on Lucius' desk, he leaned forward, until his mouth was a few mere inches from Lucius' smirk.**

**"Did you not miss me, Father?" He ghostly whispered.**

**Draco got an amused snort in response, and the feeling of a warm hand on his left cheek, hot breath upon his face, along with the sensuous smirk Draco had came to crave so much, and an instant fire in the eyes of his father Draco knew all too well. A feeling of anticipation rose with new force within him, starting on his belly, then surging up and down his body, to cause a pressure in his chest, and a knot in his throat, that wouldn't be persuaded to leave until Draco got his answer.**

**"Should I really tell you,Draco? Last I remember you were more inclined to show rather than tell" To Draco, Lucius' words were muffled, not by the volume, but by his father's own hands traveling up and down Draco's face, he had missed the touch so much, it was almost impossible to focuse on aynthing else, but the soft baritone in Lucius' voice was like a mermaid's song, it forced Draco into listening, even if all his brain wanted was to shut down and take a well deserved holiday. "You have changed much, dear Dragon... perhaps, you might not find me as entinicing as before"**

**Lucius' only response was Draco's lips finally sealing over his, Draco's arms going up and around his neck, Draco's body moving from the desk, to his lap, then grinding against his own, Draco's groin seeking his own, a kiss so heated and passionate it made Lucius' bones feel like jelly. Luckily for the elder Malfoy, he was sitting, for he was sure he had gone weak in the knee for a bit back there.**

**Inmediately, mouths opened, and a reaquaitance of the other's mouth was followed, their slick tongues met for the first time in almost a year,seeking heat, probing moist caverns,muffling moans and whimpers, a much fitting language for all they wanted to say the other than words. And it was electricity, something that swept them both into the confortable bliss of being in the other's arms.**

**The kiss broke, and it was as much torture as it was release, for air was needed, but neither Malfoy wished to resign the pleasure of the other's mouth. Lucius licked Draco's upper lick, and Draco moaned, then caught Lucius' lower lip in his teeth, nibbling playfully, the way he remember made his father skip a breath.**

**"I missed you so much, father" Draco's voice was already ragged, and as if to prove his point, he thrust his body closer to Lucius', his young,hard sex poking Luciu's abdomen through the layers of clothes.**

**"I can tell..." Lucius said, with just as much lust as amusement. Then, he took a hold of his son's slender hips, and moved them down, to his crotch, as he moved his own hips up, until his own erection,not as hard as Draco's teeange hormones-induced one, but much longer and meaty, made contact with Draco. "I missed you as well, my Dragon"**

**Feeling the hard flesh of his father, his breath on his face, his strong hands on his body, set something inseide Draco, a primal need so great that scared even himself, a need to reach out and touch Lucius, to show him just how much he missed him, and how much he wanted his father to take him that very moment.**

**"So much..."Draco whispered, and found his mouth taken by Lucius', and this time there was no equal reacquaitance, but a total dominance from Lucius, a certain possessivesness in the way Lucius' tongue explored Draco, how his hands gripped and touched the boy's body, an intentisy behind each caress, that made Draco shiver in delight. The young man longed for these moments, these outburst of feelings coming from his father, the dominating nature raditating off the man, envelopping, him, marking Draco as Lucius', and knowing that only him would awaken such raw desire off the normally cultured man.**

**Once again, Draco broke the kiss, but this time it was more out of desperation, than lack of breath. " I want you.." he ferevently said, licking his lips, and then he kissed Lucius short and hard, in an almost bruising kiss, and his hands began to work on the expensive robes stopping Draco from a naked Lucius. "Gods, how I want you"**

**Draco made a move to attack Lucius again, but this time, Lucius stopped him. With one hand, Lucius caught Dracos jaw, and stopped him just two inches away from engaging in another heated liplock.**

**"How much? How much do you want me, after months of being separate?"Draco let out a forced breath at the question, and Lucius wondered whether that was a choked laugh, a small whiper or just plain need. He decided for a combination of all of the above.**

**"So much..." the answer came out dirty, sounding like a profanity, the two innocent little words held a passion by themselves; a reverance, a prayer and a calling that made Lucius want to hear more, hear his son speak of the lonely night, the pent up desire that turned his beautiful, sweet son into the sex nymph on his lap, whose voice itself seemed to be made of sin. "I wanted you every night, every day: at waking, going to bed, eating, walking, sleeping, studying... all the time, I wanted your cock, in my arse, in my mouth," Licking his lips, the young Malfoy closed his eyes, and his face became a perfect mirage of what true pleasure feels like, while the elder held his breath, captive of the tale of this sex ninph he called son. "I closed my eyes, and I could feel it, caressing my inner walls, taking me higher and higher, and I could taste it, filling my mouth, that vein on the underside pulsing, the saltiness, of your seed, our seed. Your hands, your body, your voice, marking me,calling out to me,making loce to me,in the kitchen,my room,the Great Hall, the Hogwart Express,the Slytherin Common Room.. everywhere, taking and fucking me... I missed you so much, daddy"**

**The last part came out as a whimper, and Lucius nearly whimepered himself, he knew his son had missed him as much as he had missed his Draco, but listening to his sweet Draco speak like that, with such need and wanton, it was unbearable, his pants now were impossibly tight, and all his body wanted was to reach out and take what was so deliciously given to him, indulge his steamy son's desires, until all hunger sated.**

**Then, suddenly, Draco began to unbutton the robes covering his young body, and Lucius could only stare as his son's fare skin was exposed to him, his eyes a heated caress over Draco's body. But as Draco took off his robe, an amused smirk, filled with lust and a bit of surprise, found itslef to Lucius' face. Draco, beneath the robe, was compeltely naked, and his young prick was pointing menacingly at him, as if blaming Lucius for Draco's state of extasis. Not that Lucius felt particularily insulted by it, he fully intended to make it up to the menacing rod poking his stomach.**

**"My, my, Dragon..." Lucius' voice came out as a soft whisper, as his hands reached out to touch Draco's baby soft skin, lazily moving over his son's body, completely deaft to Draco's pleading eyes. "Nothing underneath.. when did you turn into such a slut?" As he said this, Lucius' hands moved down, and inadvertedly grasped Draco's warm, hard prick, the boy hissing in pleasure at the wonderful sensation, arching into his father's hand inmediately.**

**"Oh, father, please..." The youngster begged, the expert hand arond his flesh, instead of bringing relief, was torture, the elder Malofy had a grip of his prick alright, but it was a hard grip, dominating Draco, and the hand wasn't moving, giving Draco a wonderful sensation of touch, but never giving him more, not satisfying his need of Lucius. "Touch me... Just please touch me"**

**"When, Draco?" The hand around Draco's member tightened, almost to the point of pain, and the youngster had to grip the nearest thing around, this being Lucius' expensive robes, not to fall of his father's lap. Even if the grip was unforgiving, the tone used by Lucius was soft and gentle.**

**"The moment you first fucked me, and made me YOUR slut" Draco answered, in a cut breath, looking deep into his father's eyes. Lucius smiled.**

**"Yes, Dragon... MY slut..." He punctualized every words with a slow, long tug of Draco's shaft, and getting a mewl from his son at each of those. "Remember that"**

**Lucius' mouth on Draco's skin was like a poison: it gave him a piercing feeling on his neck, a sharp fire which expanded and burnt every part of his body. Draco began to move again, this time focusing on removing the cursed clothes which stopped him from skin contact with his father with a vigor that nearly scared Lucius.**

**Quickly, Draco got rid of the robe over Lucius' robes, and nearly growled at the deep blue cotton shirt underneath. Between Lucius' maddening strokes, his own libido and desperation, he would never get his father naked.**

**All frustation was forgotten when the elder Malfoy's mouth sealed over his, taking his mouth in a dominating kiss, and Lucius' slick tongue explored Draco's moist cavern ,marking it as its own, and Lucius' right hand burnt Draco's chest, alterning playful pinching with soft touches, twisting and toying with his sensitive nipples into hardness, while Lucius' other hand began a lazy, almost shy stroke of Draco's young shaft, a tease as great as the hand on his chest. Not wanting it, not even considering or telling his body to, Draco began to arch to his father's touch, giving into his teasing licks, and thrust into the strong fist around his prick.**

**Desperate for more, Draco pulled Lucius' shirt out of his expensive pants, and even with trembling hands, more because of Lucius' teasing than his own raging body, he quiclky undid the first three buttons of the shirt, before kissing the hairless, pale chest, feeling the soft skin under his tongue, knowing that under the silkiness of his father's skin, every muscles was quite hard and taut.**

**Not the maddening teaser his father was, Draco inmediately latched onto one the twin pink nipples on his father's chest, teasing it mercilessly with his teeth, nibbling it lightly, to catch it a bit roughly between his teeth. Meanwhile, Draco's hands were not idle, they had left the work on Lucius' shirt, and went straight to his trousers. With one hand, he managed to undo the button there, then the metalic sound of the zipper going down mingled with the soft moans and gasps coming from Lucius. Draco's hand slipped inside Lucius' pants, not in the least surprised upon not finding any underwear, and seized the object of all of his constant fantasies for the last three years of his life, ever since he discovered he was madly inloved with his father.**

**At the touch, Lucius let out a low moan, and his head was thrown back over the back of the furniture, and Draco could feel his father's thighs spreading, giving him more acces to his hard sex, silently asking him for more. Ever one to fulfill his father's desires, Draco's strokes were slow and calculated, but the hold around Lucius' manhood was just the one Draco knew set his father off. This time was no difference,in less than two minutes, Lucius was thrusting into Draco's smaller fist, in a tempo equal to the one Draco was pumping into Lucius' fist, and their mouth met, muffling moans, sharing passion, swallowing soft cries, adding more wood to their fire.**

**Draco broke the kiss, along with the touching, much to Lucius' utter dissapoinment, and bitting his upper lip, Draco batted Lucius' hand off his prick. "Dragon, what do you--" But Lucius stopped talking, as Draco got off his lap, and quickly kneeled between his legs. A jolt shook him, and Lucius saw his own cock twitch at the sight of Draco kneeling between his legs after so long, his grey eyes filled with hunger, that naughtily teasing tongue licking his son's upper lip in appreciatoin. If Draco stared at his cock any harder, he wouldn't need to touch it, for Lucius would come on the spot.**

**Carefully, Draco wrapped his hand arond the shaft infront of him, bidding his time, willing himself to relax, to postpone the impending orgams his father had been acumulating a few moments ago. As much as he wanted to come in Lucius' arms, he'd rather do it with his father's cock shove up his young arse, thank you very much, and also, he simply wanted to taste his father again, feel his big, thick cock in his mouth, delight himself in the musky scent of his groin, the saltiness of it. Lucius' groin seemed to be the only part of his body that didn't smell like expensive cologne, but carried that raw macho smell that set Draco's brain off.**

**Wrapped in an invisible rope of fascination, Lucius watched his son grasp the base of his cock, and even feeling the strings of pleasure pulling at his groin, he made a great effort not to move, as of not to brake the spell Draco seemed to have submerge himself in, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as Draco's face came close to his cock, but instead of doing anything to open his mouth, to take his cock into that sweet heaven that was Draco's mouth, the youngster doved down, and literally caressed the whole length of his cock with his mouth and left cheek, then he did the same thing with the other side of his cock, to move down once more, and this time Lucius could feel his son's breath tickleling his balls, and his soft mouth against the inside of his tigths, the deep intake of breath, and the vibrations of the moan that followed, before Draco moved to slowly caress his cock with his mouth and face once more.**

**It was something completely sensual, for there was nothing sexual in what Draco was doing, but seing his son kneeling between his legs, eyes closed, caressing his cock like that, smelling and exploring with his senses rather than with his mouth, and seing the pleasure Draco got from such a small act, had Lucius gripping the arms of his seat, torn between letting his son drive him into insanity, or brake his son's reacquaintance and throughtly fuck that pretty mouth until Draco wouldn't take it anymore.**

**Draco made the choice for him. Not fighting the hunger anymore, he opened his mouth and took as much as he could of his father's cock in one move, which was more than half his length, unwarning and suddenly. Lucius howled, his hand flying to grasp Draco's blond locks, controlling the waves hitting him at the sudden heat and moist around his cock. He barely had time to wrap his mind around the wonderful sensations, when Draco began to move, his blond head bobbing up and down between his father's legs, sucking around Lucius' cock, his tongue sweeping over the underside, tracing every sensitive spot, giving shock after shock of total bliss, meeting each and everyone of Lucius' thrusts. But suddenly, as quick as he had taken Lucius into his mouth, Draco seized his ministrations. Lucius could only find awareness enough to grunt out his dislike.**

**"Look at me, father..." Draco's voice was low and husky, and his hot breath bathed Lucius' cock. "I want you to see me"**

**Licking his dry lips, Lucius forced his eyes opened, and the sight of Draco kneeling infront of his cock was almost too much to bear, and there was also something else that cauguth Lucius' attention,his son was wearing the most naughty smirk he had ever seen in the boy's face. Upon further watching, Lucius could see Draco seemed to fumbling around his discarded robe looking for something. For a moment, curiosity overcame his lust, and he was genuinly intruged as to what his son would be up to. When Draco's hand came out of his robes, it held a small jar. Before he could stop himself, Lucius smiled, it seemed his son WAS really as needy as he had seemed to be upon entering the room. Infront of Lucius' amazed eyes, Draco opened the jar, and a sweet scent filled the room, Draco smeared the fingers of his left hand in the concoction.**

**"I don't think I could possibly wait the sweet time you take to prepare me, father, so I hope you don't mind..." Smirk set on his face, knowing fully well what he was doing, Draco reached back with his left hand, and the sharp twist of his wrist, along with a hiss e let out, told Lucius he had breached his own hole. Lucius himself hissed out, the sight sent his lust overdrive.**

**/He 's fucking himself with his fingers.../ The thought barely registrered within Lucius' brain, and Draco moaned, touching himself in all the right places, making sure to give a worthy show for his horny father.**

**"Draco..." Lucius' voice was low and husky, gone was his aristocracy and detachment, to be replaced by lust and the thick sound of unreleased desire. It made Draco's skin tingle to hear his father's voice as such. "Do you have any idea how much you affect me??"**

**Draco's answer was not verbal, but to Lucius, it spoke louder than a Howler, as the younger Malfoy tightened his lips around the hard meat in his mouth, and a moan around Luciu's member caused the most delicious vibrations to course all over his body. It seemed Draco had found his own sweet spot, and was throughtly enjoying fucking himself, the mental picture of his own son's fingers deep inside that sweett, tight ass were driving insane, and it ache he couldn't see it!**

**"I can't bear it, Draco" With a sharp pull, Lucius moved Draco's mouth off his phalus, and made him rise, so Draco would stand before him, much to Draco's confusion. **

**The sudden move caused Draco to retrieve his fingers from within himself, and a jolt of excitement made his young prick twitch, his father had grown desperate, and his eyes were clouded with such a lust it made Draco shiver, never in their years together, Draco had seen his father lose his composture. **

**"I want to see you, Draco" The whisper was so soft, Draco barely caught it, and with it came a soft caress, light and teasing, but overly loaded with desire, as Luciu's hand enclosed Draco's cock. "Draco opened his mouth, to what purpose, he knew not, for in his mind, he didn't know if he should beg for more, demand a hard debauchery, or simply relax and enjoy the attentions. But he never got to decide, as Draco suddenly found himself being turned, and bent over his father's expensive mahogany desk, the rich smell of wood reaching his senses, the coldness of the hard wood constracting with the heat radiating from both Malfoy's bodies, hard against his chest, yet so richly pulished it was soft to the touch. How many times had he dreamed of being here, on that very desk, where his father often looked so imposing, in this exact position, with his father's hard body pressing against his own... Draco became vaguely aware that though he was naked, Lucius still had many of his clothes on, he could feel the silk of his half unbuttoned shirt, the cotton of his trousers against his bum... /bloody hell, I'm naked, ready and begging, flustered all over, bending over a desk, and he's fresh like a lettuce, how can you do such things to me, father??/**

**His thoughts broke as Lucius took his son's left hand, the one glistening lightly with lubricant, and moved it back, to Draco's bum. "I want to see you fucking yourself, Draco..." Lucius said, his deep voice low, but thundering to Draco's ears, bringing a shameless wanton that made him reach back to play with his pink arsehole. **

**"Yes, my little Dragon..."Lucius placed his hand on top of Draco's, swiftly entering both his own left index finger and Draco's up to the second knuckle, loving how his nynmph of a son whimpered at the touch. "let me see you squirm for me..." At the same time, both fingers began moving, in and out, scissoring and stretching, until both fingers were deeply buried in Draco's tight rosette. **

**"Another finger, Draco... let me see your pleasure..." Draco quickly complied, entering another finger into his anus, crying softly at the delightful intrusion, moving his arse back, towards the fingers, to Lucius' own pelvis, seing sparks as his father found his prostate, and diligently began to massage it, causing Draco's back to arch, the most sweet flush appearingo on his cheeks, and his mouth opened in a silent cry. "Move them, Draco... or I'll stop"**

**"Father, please..." **

**"Move those fingers, Draco" Lucius cut throught the plead, hungry for more of this sinful show, the decandence in every angle, every inch of his son's body was just too perfect, too penetrating and entinicing, and the little incoherent sounds falling from Draco's lips, as the boy started moving his fingers, and then moving against them, following every comand, forgetting himself to him. Surrendering to Lucius' every whim. That thought alone was exhilarating, spiking up Lord Malfoy's hunger even more.**

**Suddenly, Draco jerked, as something soft and wet met his right buttock, and another finger, this one his father's entered him, adding the pressure on his prostate, moving in unison wit his own, fucking him restlessly, and now he felt it, a sharp, yet pleasing pain upon his ass, right where the buttocks joined his anus, which made him jump and almost lose it, and then the pleasure became torture, as the same slick wetness came to the injured cheek, soothing, caressing, loving. Oh, Merlin, his father was eating his ass, while he had four fingers shoved up his hole!**

**Lucius never stopped, not for one second, he was licking and fucking, biting and massaging, grabbing and probbing, touching and playing with Draco's ass as though there was no tomorrow, giving such intense sensations, Draco didn't know if to be joyful or weep, caught under his father's expert ministrations, loving every bite, every lick, and touch to his prostate, every teasing lick and breath running by his sacs, how Lucius' previously free hand seemed to now be covering wherever his mouth was not. Draco was sure his arse was by now red from the rough handleling and he now had red teeth marks all over his bum, and he knew after such activities, he woudn't be able to sit straight for a few days... quite frankly, Draco couldn't care less.**

**With a singularely sharp twist of his wrist, Lucius gave Draco a brutal thrust, taking his son's sacs into his mouth, and moaning around them, teasing with his tongue, sucking, pulling; so many sensations at once. Draco's whole body tensed, and for the next moments, all he could think was nothing but white, and a desperate cry tore from his throat without the Malfoy heir noticing, as he came onto the expensive mahogany desk, his hips moving on their accord, and he fel this own inner walls convulsing around his fingers, the intensity of his climax was breathtaking, and for a while, all he could hear was his own heart, and all he could see was black, and all he could see was his father's fingers along with his own still inside himself, not moving. He looked back, and met Lucius' heated gaze, looking at Draco as a predator would look at the cornered bunny, and saw his father licking his lips, while roaming his eyes over Daco's body. He could amost feel it, it was so hot, Lucius' gaze was taking all of him in, and Draco had never felt anymore naked than at that moment, or anymore alive, even after such blinding orgasm.**

**Lucius stopped his assaut on his son's arse, and simply stood behind it, admiring the beautiful, sexy young god Draco had become, wondering what could he have possibly done to deserve such a blessing as loving Draco, have him willing and begging for his touches, make him go wild with lust with nothing but a single look. He hoped the Gods above didn't realize their mistake of blessing, and he would be able to keep his dragon for a long time.**

**With a soft pull, Lucius retrieved both his and Draco's hand from his bottom, and Draco sighed tiredly, his body already drained, but his nerves ends were alert. And not just alert, but alert, tingling and overloaded, and Draco knew he father was aware of it... Lucius knew that after coming Draco felt ten times more than he normally did, and Draco knew Lucius was only biding his time, making him wait, toying once more with him.**

**"You look so delicious like this, Draco..." Lucius' decadent voice reached him, Draco felt himself shiver, and soft hand came at his waist, and turned him around, so Draco could come face to face with his father. "So beautiful and wanton..." A single hand, softly and slowly moved down Draco's torso, only stopping to flick over Draco's left nipple, getting a whimper and a twicth from the young man. "I do love it when you look so compeltely ravished... far from making you look unkept" as he said this, Lucius leaned down, until he was face to face with Draco, then dived down, to lick and nibble at Draco's ear, the young Malfoy's hands inmediately moving up, to lose themselves in Lucius' platinum locks, trying to keep the head there, wanting more of the almost unbearable pleasure. "You look absolutely ripe and edible" And to prove his words, a most sensual lick caressed the shell of Draco's ear, and then, Lucius moved to Draco's mouth, taking pink Draco's lower lip between his teeth, bitting and nibbling, the his whole mouth, in a demanding, possessive kiss that left Draco breathless, and his lips went from pink to red, swollen after the rough kiss.**

**"Please, Father... take me..." Draco whispered against Lucius' lips, right before kissing them. "I need it, I'm aching for it" His back arched, and Draco thrust his hips against Lucius' wantonly, their bodies grinding against the other, and Draco saw the shift, that sexy, teasing look in his father's eyes vanished, to be substituted by one of absolute lust. **

**"Right, Dragon? On my desk? Do you want it that bad?" The low question came accompained by rough, possessive touches on Draco's hips, Lucius' hips moving against his, Draco's young prick becoming harder with each touch, his lips opening in a silent moan.**

**"Oh, Yes... anywhere... However, all I want is you inside me, Father..." To put some more emphasis to his words, Draco's hips rocked just a little quicker and harder against Lucius', and he felt a mix of heated skin, soft cotton and hard flesh grinding down against. /He's still wearing his blody pants!/ "Why are you still dressed?"**

**Laughing lightly, Lucius wnet apart from Draco, and slowly, too slowly for Draco's liking, diligently set himself into removing his clothing, taking off the remaining two buttons of his shirt, to slide it off his shoulders, and -much to Draco's utter dispair- folded it and set it on his chair.**

**"Oh, please, Father,stop this torture at once!"**

**"Torture??" Lucius amusedly asked, but the only response he obtained was Draco sitting upon the desk, to tug his trousers down and off, grasping his phallus while he was at it, and stroking it softly, licking the head teasingly, as Lucius disposed of his shoes, tossing them to a random direction.**

**With a hard tug, Lucius pulled Draco's face away from his pulsing cock, and made him lay down on the desk, to promptly take over his mouth in a swift motion, moving their bodies impossibly closer, and Draco automatically spread his legs, welcoming Lucius' body between them enthusiasticly, this time only feeling soft skin, hard muscle underneath, and a heated cock moving against his own.**

**"Oh, Daddy..." He whimpered, reverting to his 'daddy' card, knowing the little word sent a jolt of desire all over Lucius' over, just as much as he felt it, the title was so sex loaded, and the truth of it, that they were father and son, gave it a most sinful and decadent aura, it made him feel like the fucking kings of Sodoma and Gomora."Please, fuck me, Daddy.."**

**Draco's answer was a growl against his mouth, as strong hand took hold of his kness, and pushed them forward, until Draco was technically doubled-over, his thighs against his sides, his arse completely exposed and at Lucius' mercy. Draco had never felt anymore excited than now.**

**With a mix of desesperation and delight, Draco felt the blunt tip of his daddy's shaft probing his entrance, pushing only lightly, clearly not enough to breech him, but enough to drive him insane. Merlin, Lucius was in a really sadistic mood today, and Draco didn't know wether to love or hate every second of it.**

**"Fuck me, already!" And without even thinking, Draco's hands went to Lucius' buttocks, as he pushed the other man, moving his own hips up, impaling himself on his father's hard cock, both of them screaming at the sudden penetration, one relishing the unique tightness, the sweet wetness, how his son's channel fitted him like a second skin, while the other was basking in this delight, the knowledge that he felt no longer void, and had his father inside him, filling every part of him, pulsating and claiming Draco once more as his.**

**Taking a deep breath, Lucius chuckled, then he hooked the back of Draco's knee with each of his arms, then leaned down, to ravish Draco's neck, completely neglecting his son's need of movement, delaying the moment, savoring the reacquaitance of the most intimate parts of their bodies. It was only when Draco tightened his inner walls that Lucius moved back until only the tip of his cock remained inside Draco, then he slowly re-entered Draco, seing his face, memorizing every expression, every look, how Draco had the ability to express joy, despair, pleasure, a light pain, desire, and a great love he had never voiced, all of it in the twins grey orbs staring back at him.**

**Lucius kept the rythm, he would move back, until almost all of his cock was out, and then he either move into Draco painstakingly slowly, having Draco feel evey inch of his cock sliding into him, or simply ram into him until Lucius' balls slapped against Draco's ass, getting a keen cry from the younger Malfoy, and remaining there, feeling the young man completely, moving his hips in tight little thrusts, caressing his sweet spot on each, filling him more and more, until was so goneDraco swore he could feel Lucius' cock slamming against his heart. Then, Lucius would seize all movement, and just remain there, buried tu the hilt inside Draco, until the overwhelming extasis dissipated from his young face. Draco was already a whimpering mass by the time Lucius had pulled the move off the third time.**

**"Daddy... father... please... please, please, please, please, please... I want you..."**

**"It is not becoming of a Malfoy to beg, Draco" Draco could only stare, at such a moment Lucius could think of such things!??!**

**"Fuck Malfoy--- Please, daddyyyy..." Whining wasn't something Draco did often infront of his father, but he was so high in lust he didn't even notice he was doing it, only hopin his father would pay mind to his begging.**

**As much as Lucius enjoyed seing his son lost in his world of need and desire, he didn't think he had the self-control to keep on teasing his son anymore, and when Draco gave a vicious tightening of his inner walls around his cock, Lucius' resolve broke completely.**

**Unlike the previous moments, filled with teassing, hushed moans, groans and whimpers, Lucius' moves were now rapid, demanding, passion driven, and each was made for the devastation of Draco's thinking, making him only feel the burning heat Lucius' cock created inside of him, how his world went blank everytime it touched his prostate, Lucius' hot breath against his neck, whispering dirty things into his ears which Draco answered without even thinking, Lucius' hands grasping his hips, keeping them there, such a tight grip it was as merciless as the cock shoving into his ass, filling him each time more, one thrust more vicious and delicious than the last. **

**Draco's hands went to his father's back, and he was hanging on to the man as if his depended on it, not only receiving but meeting every thrust, voicing his pleasure whenever his sweet spot was touched, digging his finger into his father's pale skin, surely leaving a future mark, feeling heavier and fuller with tension with each passing second, his body askign for more, while his mind yelled at him he couldn't take anymore, but getting it anyways, for his father's assault on him never seemed to stop, until something snapped inside him, and his whole body shook, and he could feel all his body tingleging, arching, aching... he was vaguely aware of the cry tearing out of him, the tension of his body, his own seed coating his stomach as he came, his hips convulsing, and Lucius's hand grabbing an even tighter grip of them, how his nails scratched Lucius' back, a loud groan coming from Lucius, as he gave two heavenly hard, quick shoves, and the familiar feeling of Lucius' cum shooted into his anus, the way his father's back arched, how hsi body shook, and then feel ontop of his, the breathlessness of both their bodies, and their heart thumbing away at a speed that couldn't in anyway be healthy.**

**They laid there, not saying anything, but merely touching each other, and giving light kisses to any reachable skin, basking in that post orgasmic calmness, Lucius still deep inside Draco, even if his cock was slowly subsiding his hardness, Draco's hands going up and down Lucius' back slowly, a silent apology for the nail marks he was sure to find there, while Lucius kissed Draco's neck softly.**

**After a while, Lucius moved a bit, but was firmly stopped by Draco's hand on his back. Arching an eyebrow, Lucius gave his son a questioning look. Draco met his father's eyes, and a soft smiles formed in his face, whil one of his hands went to caress Lucius' face.**

**"You know, Father... It was only last summer we first did this, and for eight months I've been aching to come home, be back here, where I knew I would be happy once more, but when I got here, you weren't present, and I felt just as alone and hopeless as I did in school... all I could think about was you, and how I wanted you, I had though it was just the distance, that being here in the Manor would ease the lust, but my body still ached, my mind still screamed, even when I entered, and even while we spoke" Lucius opened his mouth to say something, but Draco stopped him. "No, father... let me finish... It wasn't until we kissed, unitl you touched me, that I started aching, and that's when I though, it never ocurred to me that the only place I've been thinking as home for the last year is in your arms, by you touch, taking me just the way you did, driving me crazy..."**

**For several seconds, nothing was said, and though Lucius was caressing his son's face, his eyes were pensieve, and for those precious moments, Draco could read Lucius' emotions clearly: care, satisfaction, pride and such love it made Draco want to giggle like many of the Slytherin girl did whenever he spoek to them... but he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's DID NOT giggled.**

**A chuckle from Lucius broke throught Draco pensieve state, and with a shocking tenderness, he kissed Draco, pouring all his love and pride into the kiss, a mesh of care and affection Draco had never seen on his father, but was more than grateful to welcome. The kiss ended , and Lucius remained inches close to Draco, his breath bathing Draco's face, a smile tugging at his lips.**

**"Welcome home, Dragon"**

**Sorry if it came out too fluff, but I just couldn't help it!!! I'm a slut for fluff!!! hey, it rhymed!! giggles**

**Please R & R!**


End file.
